ND/Resistance Template
Choose a 50 point 50 and a 25 point''' ' 25 '''Advantages': Daredevil, Destiny 3, or Luck 15 * Another 30 points chosen from among: :ST +1 to +6 5/level :DX +1 20 :IQ +1 or +2 15/level :HT +1 to +3 10/level :Will +1 to +3 10/level :Per +1 to +3 10/level :Basic Speed +0.25 to +1.50 per +0.25 :Basic Move +1 to +3 5/level :Acute Senses (any) 2/level :Ally (Animal Companion, worth 25% to 50% of PC value) varies :Ambidexterity 5 :Appearance varies :Combat Reflexes 15 :Danger Sense 15 :Fearlessness 2/level :Fit 5 :High Pain Threshold 10 :Intuition 15 :Night Vision 1-9 1/level :Peripheral Vision 15 :Rapid Healing 5 :Rapier Wit 5 :Talent 1 to 4 10, or 15/level :Voice 10 :Weapon Master (One weapon, two weapons, or a small group of weapons) 25, or 30 :Luck or Improve Luck to Extraordinary Luck 15 :A perk 1 :A racial template varies Disadvantages: Choose a total of -35 points in disadvantages, as appropriate. :Enemy: All members of the Resistance have the Empire of Night as an enemy and can't take it for additional points. They can take other enemies such as rival Resistance cells. Skill'''s: Spend 24 points one of these three weapon packages: # One-handed melee weapon* at DX +3 12, Shield (Buckler or Shield) at DX +3 8, and a Ranged Weapon** at DX+1 4 or Thrown Weapon at DX+2 4 # Two-handed melee weapon* at DX +5 20, and a Ranged Weapon at DX+1 4 or Thrown Weapon at DX+2 4 # Ranged Weapon at DX+5 20 or a Thrown Weapon at DX+6 20, and Knife at DX+2 4 or a Melee weapon* at DX +1 4 :An Influence skill (Acting, Fast-Talk, Interrogation, Intimidation, Public Speaking) at IQ +1 4, or Carousing at HT+2 4, or Diplomacy at IQ 4, or Sex Appeal at HT+1 4 :Stealth at DX+1 4 :Brawling at DX+1 2 :1 point in each of 6 background skills: ::Administration ::Alchemy ::Area Knowledge (Dread Empire or Hanist or Engenstut County) ::Armoury/TL4 (Body Armor, Melee Weapons, or Missile Weapons) ::Boating ::Camouflage ::Climbing ::First-Aid/TL4 ::Herb Lore ::Hiking ::Hold-Out ::Lockpicking ::Meditation ::Naturalist ::Navigation ::Occultism ::Pickpocketing ::Poisons ::Search ::Streetwise ::Survival ::Swimming ::Tracking ::Traps ::or an Influence skill that hasn't been previous chosen '''Free Points: Spend 5 points, and any points gained from Quirks, on buying or improving any Advantage or Skill on your sheet or available from any lens or template. ;Equipment: The Resistance has been busy killing orcs and taking their stuff, and has piles and piles of fine steel equipment, access to hundreds of kobold smiths, and a monthly budget in the million+ range. PCs created after the start of the game have a basically unlimited budget for basic equipment. They can have any weapon with the Fine and Balanced qualities. They can have any fabric, leather, iron, or steel armor at any DR level they like and the armor can be Fine (but more advanced options are not available). They are limited to 20 meteoric iron arrows or bolts, though, but they can have to 20 of either. Each PC can have up to 16 potions in two potion belts. They can also have any piece of mundane equipment they like. :Old :The Resistance initially had a limited amount of metal weapons and other gear but that's mostly no longer relevant. :The Resistance has a half dozen or more of these stone or wood weapons: axes (great, long, normal, small, or throwing), batons (normal or short), bolas, boomerangs, cloaks, garrottes, hatchets, jos, knobbed clubs, lariats, light clubs, maces (round or small round), mauls, nets, oars, shields (any size but must be light construction), short batons, staffs (long, quarter, or short), spears, throwing sticks, weighted scarves, whips, and wooden stakes. They similarly have a half dozen or more each of blowpipes, slings, staff slings, and two hundred or more each of blowpipe darts, stone-tipped arrows, stone-tipped crossbow bolts, and sling stones. :The Resistance only has eight sets of armor, made from cloth, leather, hardened leather, bone, horn, or plant materials. Each set is worth $200 or less. :Individual Resistance members have whatever miscellaneous is reasonable and appropriate to their background and the Resistance can provide another 12 non-metallic, TL0 or TL1 items with a total value of $600 and no individual item value more than $100. * Reduce skill by one level for a hard weapon or for a weapon group. ** Bolas, Bow, or +1 skill with Crossbows ;CP Total At character creation, total CP should be 200. : Attributes 70 Templates 75 Advantages 45 Disadvantages -35 Skills 40 Free 5 Total 200